Light Of My Life
by LoveFashionPeace
Summary: Bella has always been backstage for shows, never pursing her love of singing. She finally auditions at the theater and nails it. What happens when she falls for her spotlight operator? “I don’t need a 4000watt follow spotlight to see you shine.” Human, AU


**Hi Everyone! :) This is my very first Twilight Fanfic, and I'm excited to be writing it. This is kind of my world (the backstage world) so if I don't make any sense with techincal terms, please let me know and I'll clear that up!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Go!" My assistant stage manager, Angela whispered to me. The lights faded to black and the audience began to clap. I fast-walked out to the dark stage and internally groaned. Mike and Jessica, the other two on stage crew, forgot to come out for a set change...again. I quickly did the whole set change, moving tables and chairs into their new spots moving as fast as one person could do doing a three person job. Well, thank god for spike tape. The glow on the floor was easy to spot, so I could put pieces in there proper place. I quickly fast walked back to the area backstage near Angela. I heard her whisper into the com, "Yea, here she is." She gave me an alarmed look and past me the headset.

"Bella here." I quickly said into the headset, fearing the consequences.

"Why did that change take so long Bella?" My stage manager, Rosalie, hissed at me. I wasn't surprised it was her voice that spoke first, she's the only person I really know outside of Angela and my best friend/costumer Alice.

"Well... um... you see" I murmured, afraid of what she would say, trying to cover up for my crew.

Angela gave me a disapproving look and took the headset off my head. She spoke firmly, "Newton and Stanley weren't there, again. Bella had to do the change on her own."

My eyes went wide. I didn't want Rosalie to know that! Now my crew is going to hate me. I didn't realize I had started pouting.

"Bella, don't forget, this is the last night of this show." Angela softly reminded me trying to sooth me. It helped a little. I merely nodded. I finally heard Rosalie's voice after lots of heaving breaths,

"Why the HELL WEREN'T THEY THERE AGAIN!!" She roared over the com. Good thing the booth where she was calling cues was closed off, otherwise the audience would've heard. "Wait, Angela could you come up here? I need to look around backstage." Rose said in a crisp and slightly cool voice.

"Sure!" Angela perked up at the thought of calling cues.

"Oh, and tell Bella, Stay. There." Rosalie's voice got snippy.

I was a little afraid, okay more than a little. I had never dealt with her anger before, I've only heard about it. And, heck, was I starting to feel back for Mike and Jessica.

Rose arrived minutes after Angela had left. I didn't have any more scene changes, so I was free to look around with Rose. We checked all the rooms, including the storage closets, demanding from everyone 'where the hell her deck crew was'. Let's just say, one extra almost burst into tears, Rosalie can sometimes be pretty, frightening. We headed out to the back parking lot, seeing what they were, shudder, up to. Rosalie out of nowhere shouted, "NEWTON! STANLEY!" I jumped a little in surprise.

"Oh," a voice giggled, "Hi Rosie."

Rosalie's eyes went wide. Everyone _knows_ never to call her Rosie. Only her boyfriend calls her that, and on rare occasions when he doesn't have to beg on his knees. He may be a big guy, but he's a goner under Rosalie's death glares.

"Stanley." Rosalie said as calmly as she could muster, "Give me some sort of emergency reason why you DITCH OUT AT THE END OF THE SHOW!"

"Simple. I needed a Starbucks. So, Mikey here," she ran her fingers up Mike's arm. Um, EW! "Said he would take me, we ended up just hanging there for awhile, why should you care anyway?" I thought Jessica was seriously stupid. I think the worst part is the Jessica didn't seem at all affected and just kept drinking her Starbucks. Mike was at least now acting slightly smart and leaning away from Jessica, looking anywhere but Jessica and Rosalie.

Rosalie finally spoke, "I care, because I am your Stage Manager. I care, because I thought I picked a good crew for Deck, three people who could do the job. I care, because I make the final decision on your paycheck. I care, because I know for a fact that you will never WORK AT THIS THEATHER EVER AGAIN! YOU MAY NOT STEP FOOT IN IT; YOU MAY NOT BREATH ON IT, NOTHING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, NOTHING!!" Rose was positively fuming now. I lightly touched her arm and gave her a soft smile, trying to show her that she is right in her position. That seemed to help a little. "If you would please both leave the premise now, I won't have to call security. I don't suggest asking me for a letter of recommendation, from either of you." She began to walk away and back to the theater.

I heard Jessica yell, "You will regret this!" I snorted and chuckled.

"Oh please." Rose mumbled and rolled her eyes. We looked at each other and laughed. We approached the back door when we heard a round of applause. Rosalie sighed and said, "Well, back to work."


End file.
